


Anarchy

by Tombstoneandme



Series: Anarchy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tombstoneandme/pseuds/Tombstoneandme
Summary: Anarchy is dying. She took a bullet for Sherlock Holmes. As she lays dying in a hospital bed, the U.K is plunged into utter darkness and chaos ensues.  Then she is taken.Sherlock Holmes now has a horrible choice to make. Save the girl who saved his life and find her, before she dies missing or turn to the person pretending to be Moriarty as well and stop them.It is a choice he does not want to make.(Book two of the Anarchy series. Do not read unless you have read The Rhyme of the dead.)





	1. Chapter 1

Do not read this book if you have not read my other book- Rhyme of the dead. :) but if you are returning! Enjoy!


	2. Introduction

The man entered the hospital. The hospital was too busy trying to get the power back on before patients started dying. He walked by nurses who did not turn to see the man. No one asked any questions as he entered the dying girls room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Then pulled the blinds down and walked forward smirking slightly. 

The girl was breathing without a tube now, too bad they had not told Sherlock Holmes yet. he ran a finger down the girls face and smiled. "Oh this will be amazing." he whispered as her eyes opened weakly. She was wake but Anarchy, all she could see was a blurry man and feel pain in her body. "We are going for a little walk." he whispered in her ear but she was too out of it, to even understand what he was saying. She shut her eyes again falling back into a sleep as the man smiled. "Oh Varian was a silly little girl with no real passion." he took the tubes and everything off her and lifted her into his arms. 

As the power was still off, he left and no one turned to tell him to stop grabbing the patient. He slipped into the outside world, without a sound....


	3. Chapter one

Sherlock paused looking at the TV. This was not happening. This could not be happening! Someone else had to be doing what Varian was doing! Moriarty was dead- he was shot! He watched him die and the blood litter the floor! 

Sherlock turned away as the TV finally turned off. He did not want think that it was everywhere but something told him as Mycroft rung Sherlock again, it was. What if he was alive and Anarchy had lied to him? What if she never mentioned it to him? Sherlock yelled at him internally- Moriarty was dead! Dead as a door nail! 

But Mycroft's words haunted him. They never found a body. Maybe- Maybe just maybe Anarchy took the body and buried it! Yes that is what happened! yelled Sherlock at himself as John watched his friend falling apart at the seams. John swallowed as Mary did not want to bring this up but....what if it was Eurus?

"Sherlock." whispered Mary. "What if...What if this is Eurus again?" Sherlock froze, he had not even thought about that possibility. But what would she gain from this? What the hell could she possibly gain from this? Sherlock was breaking at the seams but he had to stay strong. he had too for his friends. He took a deep shaky breath and looked at John Watson. 

John Watson who had been through hell and back for Sherlock. Sherlock could not put him through anymore- that would be wicked and inhumane. It was only a couple of months ago he nearly died down a well. years before that with a bomb strapped to his chest. And what about his wife? She had nearly died herself. Knowing Sherlock was dangerous. 

"I will talk to her." muttered Sherlock answering Mycroft's call and demanding he spoke to Eurus with Sherlock. Mycroft tried to cut in- it was not Eurus but Sherlock was not having it. He needed to see if Eurus had anything behind this. He hoped she did not and was not starting another spree. He was not sure he could take much more of that. Suddenly, Mycroft cut the call and the hospital came through but Sherlock turned off the call. Anarchy was safe in the hospital. She would be fine till Sherlock could see her again. 

"You cannot go and see your sister now!" exploded John, seeing the dark rings under Sherlock's eyes and the shallow look to his face. "I have no choice!" roared Sherlock furiously. He never liked yelling at John and rarely did. John fell silent shaking his head as the takeaway on the side was going cold. "Sherlock you are tired." snapped John furiously as Mary nodded then stepped forward: "Look- I can go with Mycroft. Sherlock you have been up with Anarchy for days on end. Eat and sleep. Let me go with Mycroft to see her." 

Sherlock got the impression, they would both tackle him to the floor if he tried to move out of the Baker street flat. With a curse he told Mary to go downstairs and wait for his brother. Mary ran down the stairs bringing her coat around her as Mrs Hudson appeared. "Hello love- something strange-" 

"Yes we know." replied Mary kindly to Mrs Hudson gripping her hand. "Just make Sherlock tea please." she replied as Mycroft was there and she told him, she was going to see Eurus. Mycroft said nothing and let Mary follow him. 

*

Jim sat back smirking. he knew Sherlock would be going mad. He had been so careful with how he acted as if he was dead. he had been careful and would have waited a few more years to show he was alive but...his daughter was dying and he was not having it. Especially not since she saved Sherlock Holmes's life. 

He felt slightly betrayed, if he was honest with himself. Had she learnt nothing? Then again Anarchy had never been the one to listen to orders. At fourteen, before she went missing- she had yelled at Jim he was an idiot and she was never going to take over the network. But then...

He cursed himself. He had no idea how she managed to get kidnapped by Amondi and Varian but all he knew was, she was not the same girl she had been. Moran had been telling him for months about the scars on her and the viscous temper she had. Or the nightmares he would hear her screaming and waking up from. Or the times she wouldn't sleep. 

Now she lay dying in a hospital bed. All because she did not want Sherlock Holmes to die. 

Moriarty had found it amusing he faked his death. Then when everything exploded with his sister- he thought that was even better. Sherlock was in turmoil and it made Jim want to laugh. A couple of times he did. But now he was not laughing. Not when the one person he did care for was dying. 

So when he turned off the power in the U.K, he sat back with a whiskey smirking and then waited for it to come back on, and shoved his face on all the TVs across the U.K. It was a little earlier than he liked to appear but....he was so changeable. 

Moran appeared, his face was strained. He had just gone to the hospital and was back twenty minutes later? Jim put his whiskey down and raised an eyebrow at the other man. "What?" he barked furiously. Moran paused the same look in his eyes. "Anarchy- she is missing." 

*

Mary looked around Sherringford, it had the smell of a hospital but looked....horrible. She shivered as her and Mycroft made their way towards were Eurus was being held. She hated how grey everything was. It sucked the life out of everything. 

Guards nodded at them and let them through many doors. Mary shuddered thinking back to what happened but refused to let her brain think about it. She kept her mind focused on what was at hand. A doctor with wild hair ran up to Mycroft and replied: "I sent a message to your office. We have a new patient." Mycroft turned and snapped:" i have no time for this- deal with it." The man was thin and had a wiry brown beard and glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

He nodded his head bobbing up and down then ran to look after whoever this new patient was. Soon Mycroft and Mary had paused. 

There in front of them was Eurus playing the violin behind a glass wall. Eurus paused after a while and lifted her head up smiling. 

"What do I owe this pleasure?"


	4. Chapter two

Mary felt a shiver go down her back looking at Eurus. She seemed lovely but...underneath was a person who could lash out and cause the worse harm. Mycroft stepped forward, seemingly not that put off. Eurus looked at her brother and slightly smiled. She was in the same white hospital style clothing. "We are here because of a recent event." 

Eurus scowled but said nothing. She had knew about this 'recent' event but she had nothing to do with it. "The power went out across the U.K and Moriarty's face appeared back on the TV." replied Mary finishing off Mycroft's words. Eurus scowled and then shrugged. "I certainly did not do it this time." Mycroft paused, he could never tell if she was lying or telling the truth. But something about this told him she was telling the truth. 

Mary sighed as a guard flooded in and replied: "Er- Mr Holmes, your brother is trying to contact you." They had taken all their electronics and everything away from them. Mycroft turned and replied: "Tell him to wait." the guard nodded and then replied:" But he says it-" He saw Mycroft's face and backed out quickly and turned away. "Do you know anything about this?" snapped Mycroft, he was tired and for the last two weeks, he had been trying to find out who was starting this magpie rhyme and now this! 

Eurus smiled at Mycroft and laid her hand on the glass wall. "You seem tired brother. Maybe I could help." Mycroft shot Eurus a look and realised she knew something. There was something she was holding back but not saying. "What are you not saying?" snapped Mycroft stepping forward as Mary shot him a look. Eurus waggled her finger side ways at him and shook her head. Mycroft knew it was pointless. He would never get the truth out of her. 

Seeing they were not going to get any further, he turned to Mary who saw the strained expression on his face. "Come on." The guard reappeared as they went to leave and he replied:" Sherlock Holmes wishes for me to say this." Mycroft went to tell the guard whatever it was stop- but it seemed Sherlock had said something nasty, as the guard was white. "Anar-Anarchy Moriarty is missing." 

No Sherlock would have said nothing. The mere name of the girl was enough. Mycroft froze and snapped: "missing? She is in hospital!" Mary froze putting a hand to her mouth as Eurus suddenly looked interested. "Anarchy? Anarchy? Anarchy is not dead?" Mycroft froze and turned to her. "Sorry?" he barked as Eurus looked generally concerned. "Anarchy- she went missing six years ago." replied Eurus as Mycroft saw Mary turned slowly. 

"She was proclaimed dead." she whispered now resting her hands on the glass. Mycroft saw the start of a breakdown appearing. He yelled for guards but it was too late. She started slamming her hands on the glass screaming the missing girls name. Mycroft and Mary were slammed out of the room in the frenzy and Mary was bewildered. 

"How does she know who Anarchy is?" whispered Mary to Mycroft who was beside himself and utterly confused. There was no way Eurus could have known about Anarchy. There was no way in hell. Unless Moriartty had told her about the girl...but...why an earth would he? Why would he tell Eurus Holmes about Anarchy?

*

Sherlock had about two hours sleep, when John woke him up in a panic. "Anarchy! She is gone!" Sherlock had risen wide awake in seconds and had gone to the hospital but- she was truly gone. Lestrade had no idea who Anarchy really was but had been called in. The nurses had no idea what her true name was and thought it was Hera Small. 

Sherlock had to quickly explain to Lestrade why the missing girl had to be top priority. Lestrade had never lost the colour in his face so fast. Why had no one told him that Anarchy was- well a Moriarty? Why had no one told him?

So now Scotland yard was searching for the girl. Sherlock knew she had been getting better. So in a drug haze state, she could have simply walked out of the hospital but it was not helping as she had been missing five hours now. What if she had stumbled into The Thames and drowned? What if she was taken again? 

Sherlock knew no one would take someone again but something was just nor right about this. Anarchy was smart- very smart. So how could she just get up and walk out of a hospital and not tell anyone? Surely if she had woke up she would have rung Sherlock? 

He sat down heavily under on a chair and though to himself. No Anarchy would have told him. He was positive about that. 

That left one thing, who had taken Anarchy Moriarty?


	5. Chapter three

Mary and Mycroft sat in the office of Sherringford slightly in shock. Neither of them had wanted to leave- not when Eurus knew about this girl. Mycroft put his head in his hands cursing under his breath as Mary walked about, pacing. She was trying to think but this was difficult. She had no idea what to do. 

Then the doctor had stopped them appeared. His name was Doctor Fisher. Mary turned as Mycroft snapped: "Do what you must Doctor Fisher- I have enough problems." Doctor Fisher nodded and left scuttling like a dog with its tail between its legs. Mycroft's mind was in too much of a whirl. How could Eurus know anything about Anarchy and why would Moriarty tell her?

Soon Eurus had calmed down. But Mary and Mycroft did make a move to go and see her. They stayed very still in the office till Sherlock and John turned up. Sherlock saw the looks on their faces and snapped: "What?" Mary explained in a low voice what Eurus had done and John had to grip the table. What if she was starting something else on Moriarty's orders? 

Sherlock knew he had to speak to his sister. If anything, maybe she would help them try and find Anarchy. Sherlock was drawn to the girl, he had no idea why- maybe it was the fact she saved his life and nearly died. Whatever it was, he could not forget that. He walked back Doctor Fisher talking about this new patient and raced towards where Eurus was kept. he got there within ten minutes with John fast behind him. 

Eurus looked up from reading her book and scowled at them. "Ah, so you finally made it." she whispered uncrossing her legs and rising calmly. "You know about Anarchy." snapped Sherlock cutting the point of why he was there. Eurus froze and then smiled sweetly and shrugged. "Okay. Eurus you seem to care about this girl or not. I don't care which." snapped Sherlock furiously. "But she is injured and has a bullet in her shoulder. She is dying and someone has taken her." snarled Sherlock furiously as Eurus looked at him. There was a glimmer of something in her eyes but it was gone in a flash. 

John stood by tensely watching. He finally spoke up, not that he wanted too. He still had horrible dreams of what happened. "We want to find her." replied John calmly trying to keep himself from screaming at her. "You know something about her." 

Eurus looked at John and smiled, but it was not a nice smile. "I know a lot about the girl." whispered Eurus. "How she went missing at fifteen. Left with a massive argument and was never seen again till a year ago." Eurus's eyes lit up and she grinned at them. Sherlock put his head in his ahdns and snapped: "Why did she go missing Eurus!" 

Eurus paused cocking her head to the left and replied: "Varian Vargas." John froze but then remembered the scene in the museum. How Varian had looked when she had seen the girl. How she said she was meant to be dead. "Varian Vargas had been watching the girl and knew she worked for Moriarty." she whispered grinning and then replied: "Well thought she did. So Varian took her- snatched her right up in the middle of a London street." Sherlock felt his blood go cold as the story progressed. "She didn't hurt the girl at first but made it clear she was going too, unless she gave her answers." John had no idea how Eurus knew all of this. Sherlock had no idea either. "Jim tried and tried. But it seemed the Harlows and Vargas were better equipped against his attacks. Eventually the years turned into five years and the house burnt down. Jim was dead but Moran was not." 

She paused taking a deep breath, as if she was reliving it. As if she could see the fire. "The house burnt to the ground within seconds. They found remains of two people in that house. One was Beatrix Harlow, Amondi's twisted adopted daughter and the other...was well assumed to be Anarchy." Sherlock froze. Why had Anarchy never mentioned this to him? Then again, she hardly knew him and never had the chance too. Not with everything going on. 

"How did the fire start?" asked John crossing his arms over his chest. "No idea." lied Eurus. Sherlock knew she was lying and there was (yet again!) something else she was holding back. But Sherlock had no time for her games and turned walking away. Only he wanted to know what was going to happen, since she told him this information. What was she going to gain from it? 

Sherlock paused. It was then he realised a horrible truth. John looked a this friend as Eurus grinned. She had known along. There was a reason she had told him. 

He had a horrible choice to make. One that could get a girl killed or one that could make the U.K fall into anarchy. 

He could either save Anarchy from whatever clutches she was in or....save the U.K and find out who was pretending to be Moriarty. 

He really did not want to choose.


	6. Chapter four

Moran looked at the paper and threw it at Jim, who took it and then scowled. "Well...it seems Varian has certainly ruined my return." he muttered darkly putting his feet on the desk again and thinking to himself about what he could do to make the people of this damned country realise it was him. 

Moran leant against the wall and went to smoke when a book struck his head and he glared at Jim. "It is disgusting- how many more times do I have to tell you?" Moran rolled his eyes and still lit up the cigarette and replied: "Amondi Harlow doesn't believe it is you by the way. Word is she still thinks your dead." Jim groaned and put his hands over his face. He had to think of something and do something even worse. Not he really cared about that. This was all a game to him, but he was stressing over Anarchy. Where the hell would someone have taken her? There had been no word from the person or people who had taken her. He was sure though, Amondi Harlow was somehow behind it. 

He paused when an idea hit him. It was genius. Moran saw the gleam in his eyes and took another drag on his cigarette. "What are you going to do?" 

"Oh you will see." whispered Jim. 

*

Mycroft was sat at him manor finally having left Sherringford. He was tired and exhausted of this. Nothing had come up about the power cut and Moriarty's face on the TV. Eurus had not mentioned anything about it. Sherlock seemed to be struggling with something. The papers (some) were labelling Sherlock as a liar and Mycroft as a liar as well. Mycroft and Sherlock could careless about the papers. They didn't matter to them. 

Mycroft was sat in his library but the book open on his knee was not really sinking in. He rubbed his temples when his door flew open. He muttered a curse. Could he not just have one day where something did not happen? But that is what you got when you run the British government. His assistant ran in and there was Lestrade. Mycroft paused and rose seeing the strain on the other mans face. 

"The London Silver vaults have been broken in too." Mycroft paused. That was impossible- no one had ever broke into the vaults! The vaults held the worlds largest amount of silver in one place. "What was taken?" snapped Mycroft as Lestrade replied: "Strangely no silver. It was the Pink Williamson diamonds from Tanzania." Mycroft looked at the other man with a raised brow. "I trust the queen still has hers." Lestrade replied: "No. That was taken as well." Mycroft paused and felt horrified- who the hell would steal that? The money. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples again, a headache was blooming across his head. "Did they catch anyone on the CTV?" 

Lestrade shook his head and Mycroft cursed. "Brilliant. Thank you inspector." Lestrade nodded and left with a tense look on his face. Lestrade walked through the corridor and paused. he had forget to tell Mycroft one detail though. He took the note from his pocket and walked back towards Mycroft. "Sorry I forget one thing." he replied and held the note towards Mycroft. Mycroft took it and then paused. He felt his blood go cold in his veins. 

"You should pay more attention." But it was not the words- it was the writing. Mycroft raced past Lestrade as he looked confused but followed the other man quietly. Mycroft pulled out the crumpled file of Moriarty's and compared it to the writing all over the wall. It was a direct match. Lestrade froze as he saw this and Mycroft looked at him. 

"How- how did someone forge his hand writing?" Mycroft paused, a horrible feeling sinking in his gut. "Get this and compare it to the notes on there." snapped Mycroft shoving the file at Lestrade who was shocked to be given such a high profile case. "Do it and I will pay you well>" Lestrade could careless about the money. He was more worried about Mycroft- the man was strained and looked ready to fall over. 

"No need for the money. I will do it regardless." muttered Lestrade turning and racing for Scotland yard. 

*

Lestrade waited tensely in his office as Molly Hooper appeared. She had seen the worried look on the inspectors face and appeared with a cup of coffee for him. "I brought you coffee." she replied as Lestrade smiled his thanks. She sat down, her and Lestrade were very good friends. "What is wrong Greg?" she replied calmly as Lestrade ran his hands through his hair. "Well you know what happened recently with the power cut and you know whose face on the screen." 

Molly nodded sighing and feeling her stomach twist. "Someone-" Suddenly the door opened the man entered confused. Lestrade had only given the man who does hand writing the picture and the note to compare. "it is a hundred per cent match." he replied calmly throwing it on Lestrade's desk. "Why does it s-" 

"Thank you." snapped Lestrade as Molly froze, she knew that writing too well. Lestrade felt his heart stop. It was not good- a hundred per cent match. That meant only one thing. "This can't be right." muttered Lestrade putting his hands over his face. "He is dead." he took his hands away as Molly looked at him and read the note. Her face was pale and with drawn. "Moriarty. He isn't dead is he?" 

Lestrade wanted to yell no but something told him he was not. But that meant thinking Sherlock could have lied or telling his friend that he was alive. Sherlock would not react kindly to that. He was stuck and had no idea what to do. Sherlock had to know- if he was a alive. he would go after him again. Lestrade not answering her question, picked up the phone and rung Mycroft and told him. There was silence on the other end then a small thank you. 

Mycroft sat at his desk and realised the horrible truth. 

Somehow Moriarty was alive. He had no wanted to believe it but...something told him he was. The hand writing was too perfectly matched to be a forgery. Mycroft still however, clung onto the small slither of hope that he was dead.


	7. Chapter five

Moran looked at the many pink diamonds on Jim's desk and snapped: "Why did y- how did you even find these?" Anarchy had hid these diamonds too well but it seemed Jim understood how her mind worked and had found them ten minutes after Moran had mentioned them. "Easy- Anarchy would have put these somewhere underground. Put them somewhere, where no one would ever find them. Best place? London silver vaults!" Moran sighed and sunk into the seat. Sometimes he despaired of Jim but other times was marveled at his intelligence. 

"So what n-" Moran froze and picked up the phone he had once called Sherlock on and froze. Why the hell was Sherlock Holmes calling him? Moran swallowed and answered: "Yes?" Jim looked up interested but knew he could not reveal himself that he was here. "Yes I know Anarchy is missing and no I do not have her." muttered Moran furiously. "I am searching for her thank you." snarled Moran feeling a flush reach into his face. He felt guilty, he should have looked after the girl but all he did was belittle her. 

"Oh yes I know about the power outage and face." whispered Moran grinning as Jim smirked lacing his fingers together under his chin. Suddenly, Sherlock cut off the call and Moran hissed as Jim said: "I would like to speak to him next." Moran paused and grinned. "His brother hasn't told him about the Silver vaults. This could be a great chance..." 

Jim smiled mercilessly. He could really mess with both brothers and cause them to get furious at one another. Oh this was too good of a opportunity to be missed! 

*

Sherlock paced about, he had no idea about the Silver vaults or how close he had been to Moriarty. He had to find out who this was- Moran seemed to know about it but could it have been him? Why would he post his face out when he knew more than anyone Jim was dead? Sherlock still had the nudge at the back of his head telling him, he was not dead but he refused to listen to that. He was dead. he saw him die! 

Now there was the missing Anarchy. No one had come forward claiming they had her. Sherlock was pacing back and forth. There was another detail- Varian mentioned diamonds. But Sherlock had no idea what diamonds they were talking about! Everything was falling apart at the seams and that one detail was annoying him greatly. 

Why? He sat on his chair and put his fingers to his mouth like he was praying and thought some more to himself but none of it made sense. He had gone through his mind palace but he was still seeing nothing. He had no idea who would be using Moriarty again and why did someone take Anarchy again?

He ran his hands through his hair and tried to think. But without a ransom and being no clues on CTV in the hospital or anything- there was nothing he could do. He was left with a missing girl who vanished into thin air. He sighed and sat back. Something was very wrong about this. No one vanished into thin air without leaving some sort of clue but yet she had. 

Sherlock knew the Moriarty problem should be taking the space up in his brain but Anarchy was there. he could not think about anything else but the girl. With her brown eyes and Irish accent. There was something about her he couldn't place his finger on and it was irritating him to no end. John and Mary were back in their own house. Probably stressing as much as Sherlock. 

He paused taking a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair and sat forward. There had to be something. Something he could use and cling too. He felt terrible the girl was dying because of him. No girl should be dying at twenty. He pinched the bridge of his nose and thought harder, but there was nothing. 

*

Anarchy opened her eyes, everything was swimming in her vision. Liked she had been drugged. She tried to turn her head but there was a strap across her throat and her arms were strapped down and her feet. She sighed and moaned as pain flooded through her shoulder. A person in a white lab coat looked at her but she could not make out who it was. "Patient...." His voice faded in and out of view. "delirious." Anarchy felt tears drip from her eyes. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth and her lips were cracked. Her throat was like sand paper when she felt a pinch in her arm. Suddenly, the world was fading into black and she let out a scream.


	8. Chapter six

Sherlock was woken by sunlight dappling his face. He paused yawning, not having realised he fell asleep. Soon he was woke up by Mrs Hudson saying hello to his brother. Sherlock groaned. He had nearly seen his brother every single day and he was starting to get annoyed at it. Mycroft entered with his umbrella and looked tensely at Sherlock. Today he was in a grey checked suit. "We have some matters to discuss. I did not want to discuss it with you, but I believe you are in danger Sherlock." 

Sherlock scoffed walking to his kitchen and opening his fridge door. Yet again, there was another human head in his fridge. he slammed the door shut, seeing there was no milk and then shrugged. He turned on the kettle as Mycroft entered ignoring his science equipment set up on the kitchen table. "Sherlock pink diamonds and the queens own pink diamond brooch, were stolen last night." Sherlock turned scolwing. Could these be the same diamonds Varian had been after or said Anarchy had stolen from Amondi?

He had looked into Amondi Harlow and found whole profiles on her. She was from Tanzania and a horrible criminal lord. She had taken over the mining part, where Sherlock was sure- the diamonds were mined from. She made a profit off the workers and sold drugs and slaves aboard. She came to the U.K in recent years but no one had been able to find her. Till, the house burnt down and found her adopted daughter dead and what they thought was Anarchy. 

"By whom?" muttered Sherlock stirring hot water suddenly into a cup- then realised he forget to add coffee and stirred instant coffee into it. He sipped it and scowled and added a sugar. Then another. He scowled against the horrible bitter taste and felt like shoving all the sugar into the cup. Which he had done more than once. "Sherlock." snapped Mycroft as Sherlock realised he had not been paying attention and missed who his brother said. "Yes I will find them." He replied as Mycroft shook his head and snapped:" Have you been listening to a word I just said?" 

"Erm...the answer to that would be no." replied Sherlock leaning on his kitchen counter and sipping the god awful coffee. Why did he buy the cheap one? He had enough money to get a better make! "I asked you a question about...Moriarty's death." Sherlock about dropped the cup of coffee then shook his head and snapped: "He shot himself. End of story." 

"yes but there was note in his handwriting found at the crime scene." Sherlock scoffed and replied: "Someone forged it." Mycroft shut his eyes and then opened his eyes and replied: "It has been tested numerous times and it is not forged." Sherlock scoffed. "Then they did it wrong." Mycroft knew his brother was adamant Moriarty was dead...but...

"I do not think he is dead." Sherlock burst out laughing and snapped:" He is dead. I watched him shoot himself!" Sherlock did not like the thought he had come back, but he shoved it down and glared at his brother. "Sherlock- someone stole those diamonds! Was not caught on CTV and not even at the Queen's own palace. They happen to leave a note in his writing? Even you are no-"  
"He is dead!" roared Sherlock furiously cutting off his brother. "The man shot himself! How many more times do I have to repeat that?" Sherlock was not in the mood for this conversation. It was not helping his own doubts. 

Mycroft could see there was no getting through to his brother and left without a word. As Mycroft stood outside Baker street, his phone went off and he picked it up. He sighed and saw someone had sent him an image. he froze when his blood went cold. He knew the blonde man from speaking with Sherlock but next to him.... Smiling at the CTV camera was James Moriarty, with a pink diamond in his grasp. 

he was not dead. 

he was not dead. 

Those words kept replaying through his mind as he froze, not noticing Sherlock was staring at his brother from the window confused. Horror went through Mycroft. This was about to get ugly and get worse. Mycroft turned, knowing he had to show his brother. But how could he show his brother this? 

He opened Baker street door again and looked up the stairs to Sherlock's apartment. This was going to hurt Sherlock badly. Possibly send him into taking more drugs. Mycroft could not let that happen. He gripped his phone tightly facing a problem when john and Mary walked in behind him. "What is the matter Mycroft?" asked John as Mycroft turned his hand showing John who was on the CTV. John froze his face going white and looked up towards his best friend's apartment. Mary put a hand to her mouth when Sherlock appeared sipping his coffee. 

"Having a mothers meeting?" asked Sherlock sipping his coffee again then scowling in distaste. Why did he keep drinking it? Mycroft had no idea what number this was that had sent it but right now, all he knew was- he was alive. 

"Sherlock....Moriarty is not dead." muttered Mycroft as Sherlock snapped: "We just had this-" the words froze on his tongue as he looked and dropped his coffee. Sherlock felt like everything happened in slow motion. The coffee cup smashed on the stairs and he was replaying the scene of him killing himself over and over in his mind. Then the words- there was no body. Sherlock felt like everything had just come to an end. 

Worse of all, he could been going after a girl who knew this and was trying to drag him into all this.


	9. Chapter seven

Anarchy's eyelids were heavy and her eyes were gritty. She sighed, she had to be in the hospital. She sighed a breath of relief and stretched her fingers out. "Sherlock?" she whispered but her hands caught empty air and she froze confusion flying over her. She opened her eyes fully and panic engulfed her. Her arms were strapped into a table and her legs were as well. Panic seized her as she breathed heavily trying to keep calm but she couldn't. 

"Where am I!" she yelled lifting her head up, which was not strapped down anymore. Suddenly, a small doctor with brown hair and a wiry beard appeared. Everything was so grey here- Anarchy thought but that was the least of her troubles. The doctor was holding a clip board and walking towards her smirking evilly. "How do you feel Miss Moriarty?" 

Anarchy had no idea how he knew her name but one look at the clip board told her everything. Here- wherever that was- her name was Amy Good. "Where am I!" screamed Anarchy as the doctor jolted forward and pressed his thumb into the bullet wound. She screamed in pain as pain flooded down her shoulder. "Now- be a good patient. No one can hear you scream here." Pain engulfed her as he let her shoulder go and wiped the blood on a handkerchief and wrote down while saying: "Experiencing delusions of grandeur." 

"You bastard!" screamed Anarchy as she felt more tears ran down her face. He pressed his thumb harder into her wound and she screamed and then he smashed his head on hers. She screamed in pain as he pressed a button and started yelling as if she attacked him. "Subdue the girl! She just hit her head on mine!" he gripped his head as if he was in pain and smeared her blood across his head. She screamed as a belt was put over her throat forcing her head down. "He is lying! He is a liar!" But it was no use, the needle bit into her neck and she vanished into a blackness. 

*

Sherlock and Mycroft were back in Sherringford. Mycroft scowled- Doctor Fisher had a nasty bruise across his forehead. "What happened?" asked Mycroft generally worried for the best doctor Sherringford had. "Oh and patient called Amy Good attacked me." he rolled his eyes. "She is subdued now." Mycroft sighed in relief but Sherlock had no care. He had to see Eurus. 

Leaving Doctor Fisher behind Mycroft and Sherlock moved forward. Doctor Fisher smirked at their backs, Mycroft had given him the control to do what was needed. Too bad he had no idea the precious girl he was looking for- was right under his nose. Doctor Fisher turned and walked back to where Anarchy lay. 

Eurus had been pacing her cell thinking to herself when Sherlock and Mycroft entered. "No precious little boyfriend?" snapped Eurus at Sherlock who ignored this and snapped: "Moriarty is not dead. But you knew that." Eurus smiled, so they had finally figured it out. Mycroft saw his sister smile and shook his head furiously at her. "What diamonds did Anarchy take?" 

Eurus paused and replied: "Why? Do you have them? You know no one has been-" she paused seeing Moriarty had them on the photo and then grinned pushing her hair behind her ears. "Ah- so he has them. Anarchy is a smart girl." she whispered. "She knew Amondi would never believe she died in the fire. She knew Amondi would come after her, so by hiding the diamonds. She had ensured she stays alive if she was captured." 

Sherlock froze and looked at Mycroft had a horrible feeling they knew who was behind this now. "Amondi has her, doesn't she?" Said Sherlock barely keeping his anger the girl underneath. He kept wondering whether she was better off- she had lied to him! She had to have known her father was a alive. Eurus said nothing as Mycroft and Sherlock turned talking among themselves. "Sherlock- you tell Lestrande and everyone." Sherlock nodded as they both got outside and climbed onto a helicopter. 

*

Mycroft returned back to his manor in better spirits but still feeling down. Moriarty was alive and did Anarchy even know? He shook his head and went to move into his manor when something slammed onto the back of his head. Mycroft yelled out in pain but it was too late, he vanished into a blackness. 

*

Sherlock got to Baker street and walked in. He was mentally drained. Everything was taking it out of him. Sherlock did not see the person standing at the window with their hands behind their back. Sherlock froze, he thought he saw a shadow. 

Slowly he walked out of the kitchen and felt the blood drain from his face. 

Jim Moriarty turned and grinned at Sherlock. "Hello again. Been a long time hasn't it Sherlock?" Sherlock froze and had no idea what to do.


	10. Chapter eight

Mycroft's head felt like it was splitting. Blood had ran down his neck as it could feel dried under his white shirt. He lifted his eyes up. He had a bad concussion. Everything around him was blurry at first but soon he saw the scene. He was on a chair- tied to a chair. Anarchy was opposite him in a chair, her head was slumped forward. Mycroft paused- why was she in Sherringford patient outfit? It was bloody when he looked around. Everything was too grey. It smelt like Sherringford. 

He turned back to the girl- she was badly hurt. Her shoulder was bleeding still. There was cuts up her arms and she had a black eye and bruised forehead. Mycroft paused remembering Doctor Fisher had a bruised forehead. He froze realising who Amy Good was. How could he have been so stupid? He felt a horrible burden that he had sent this girl down a path or hurt. 

"An-anarchy?" muttered Mycroft under his breath. They were locked away in some room. A room he had never seen in Sherringford before. Anarchy slowly lifted her head up and Mycroft froze. The hair rose on the back of his neck. Her face was dead and her eyes were blank. Suddenly there was a clip of heels and Mycroft slowly turned his aching neck. Doctor Fisher was stood next to a woman of great height. She had dreadlocks in her hair. 

She held a key in her hand and slowly she undid the chains around Anarchy. They clattered to the floor with a metal clang. She took a deep breath and Mycroft knew who she was. "So you are Amondi Harlow." he replied calmly, though he was not clam inside. "Of course. Rise." the girl rose without a word and stood with nothing on her face. "You see Mr Holmes, you-" she bit her lip and tucked Anarchy's hair behind her ear. "Well you have foiled my plans. You and your brother. So you will have to die." she whispered leaning on Anarchy's shoulder and smiling. "Isn't she just lovely?" 

Mycroft held his tongue and replied: "What is wrong with her?" He knew exactly what was wrong with her and Amondi and Doctor Fisher knew it. "Oh dragons breath." whispered Amondi. "Has the greatest effect- can make a person do whatever the person who administer its bidding." Amondi paused and replied: "Though this one has an added kick- I added a little formula to this." She brushed her fingers against Anarchy's cheek and smiled. "When she was younger- she was lethal. She started the fire you know. Just like your dear sister did to your family home." Mycroft swallowed letting the woman go on. He had to bid his time. He had to try and stop Amondi but....

"She has such a way with fire." whispered Amondi sitting down in the bloodied chair grinning. "But today, I will be filming her killing you ever so slowly." Anarchy flinched and then Doctor Fisher pressed a needle into her neck. Mycroft a pure hatred for this doctor and this woman. "Why can you not kill me?" snarled Mycroft. 

"Because where is the fun in not knowing your niece will kill you?" Mycroft looked at her like she was mad when those words sunk in. He had no idea if Amondi was lying or not, he could not tell. Which made this worse. But then why Eurus know about her? Mycroft looked at Anarchy as Amondi whispered something in her ear then walked away cackling with Doctor Fisher. he knew he could never get through to her. He froze as she stepped forward and stared at Mycroft dead eyed. 

*

Sherlock was waiting for his brother. He was late- Mycroft was either early or straight on time. Now he was twenty minutes late? Sherlock looked at John. They were waiting in his office. Suddenly an assistant appeared looking strained. "Sorry but have you seen Mr Mycroft Holmes?" Sherlock froze looking up at the girl and replied:" No. I was meant to be discussing matters with him. Where is he?" She paused looking gingerly at Sherlock then replied: "He has not signed into work at all." Sherlock paused and felt his stomach flip. This was not good news in the slightest. 

Sherlock, John and Mary raced out of the building and flooded to his manor. When they got there they found Lestrade was trying to stop a maid from screaming and crying. "What is going on?" snapped Sherlock furiously as Lestrade turned looking strained and ill. "What happened?" snapped Sherlock as Lestrade held up a bloodied umbrella. "The maid said someone attacked Mycroft from behind and before she could step in- he was gone." Sherlock put a hand to his mouth in silent horror. 

Now not only was Anarchy missing but so was his brother.


	11. Chapter nine

Sherlock was in a panic. He had no idea where Anarchy had vanished too! And had no idea where Mycroft was now! Now he had to find Anarchy and somehow push Moriarty back. Sherlock shivered when he remembered how Moriarty stood in his flat looking at him with those- dead eyes. 

"So." replied Moriarty flipping a pen knife across his fingers as Sherlock straightened his back and glared at the other man. "You know Anarchy?" Sherlock had been waiting for something along those lines and knew the next thing would be- the pen knife to be sticking out of his chest. Moriarty paused and picked up a newspaper and grinned. "Not well no." replied Sherlock calmly watching his every move. 

"Well enough for her to take a bullet for you." muttered Jim looking a this nails then putting newspaper down and glaring at the other man. "How are you alive?" snapped Sherlock furiously. Jim waved his pen knife and replied:" Uh-no. I will not give my trade secret away. Was fun though. We should do it again some time." The hair rose on Sherlock's neck as he glared at the man. He was in his grey suit with cream tie but there was no fox pin this time around. 

"Why did she risk her life for you?" snarled Jim his eyes going furious. "Cause quite honestly, I taught her better than that." Sherlock paused feeling anger go through him. "Taught her? You taught her how to murder and how to be a criminal." Jim smiled and replied:" Details." He shrugged as if it was nothing and then threw the pen knife. It landed in the fore head of the smiley face. Sherlock paused taking a deep breath. he knew the man could turn and he could be dead before he had a chance to defend himself. 

"Does she even know your alive?" whispered Sherlock as Jim shrugged and replied: "Doubtful." Sherlock felt his face go white and he snapped: "You let her think you were dead?" If this man could get any worse, he somehow just did. "She is your child." snarled Sherlock furiously as Jim shrugged like it was nothing. "See- I want you to stay away from her." replied Jim pointing a finger at Sherlock glaring. "you nearly got her killed." 

"No." snapped Sherlock, he was not to blame for this at all. "You know who is to blame? You. She would not have run if you have tried to not force her into it." Jim smiled and replied: "Ah so you spoke to Eurus." Sherlock paused, he had completely forget somehow that Jim had known Eurus. Sherlock froze not wanting to speak but kept calm and turned away. "Eurus knew her mother you see." he smirked as Sherlock froze and snapped:" She what?" But when eh turned to look at Jim- he was gone. 

The memory faded from his eyes and he took a deep breath. He had to find them both. Moriarty was going to cause trouble and Sherlock knew peoples lives rested on his shoulders. He stood and looked down at the Thames and put a hand to his mouth. Jim had left a note saying who Anarchy's mother was and Sherlock knew he could never tell her. If he did, she would hate herself forever. 

It was a burden he was willing to take on. He turned as Mary walked up to him. She had no idea with John that Moriarty had come to him. He was not sure he could bear to tell them that. John looked at his friend and replied: "What is wrong Sherlock?" he shook his head and took a deep breath. "Doesn't matter." John sent his friend a look and Sherlock knew it was pointless. John would not stop asking till he finally gave up and told him. 

"Moriarty. He is not dead. He was at Baker street." Mary froze her eyes going wide and her mouth falling open. John froze a shake appearing in his hand. He grabbed the railing and took deep breaths of the air and replied: "What did he say?"

"Basically told me to stay away from Anarchy and it was my fault. To which I told him, it was not. In fact it is his. Then...." he paused swallowing. Could he put the burden of what he had to keep secret from Anarchy on them? "What?" whispered Mary sounding horrified. "What Sherlock!" She was urgent and needed him to relay everything Moriarty had said. 

"He told me who Anarchy's mother is." whispered Sherlock as John froze and snapped: "He-" Sherlock shook his head and snapped: "Anarchy was not chosen by Amondi Harlow because she thought she worked for Moriarty. That part of Eurus's story never made sense to me." Mary froze as confusion flashed over their faces. "Anarchy was chosen by Amondi Harlow because Varian Vargas told her...to chose that girl." John froze, he did not want to know what he was going to say next but he had a bad feeling he already knew. 

"No." whispered Mary putting a hand to her mouth in horror. "Varian Vargas was her mother." John felt like he was going to collapse. Why had he had never Anarchy that? That poor girl had shot and killed her own mother! Sherlock took a breath of the air and John snapped: "Oh my- we cannot never tell her that." whispered John as Sherlock nodded. "She can never find it out." 

Sherlock looked at the Thames and replied: "Amondi Harlow has them somewhere. I just have no idea where." He put his head over his hands. "She had to have taken my brother. She knows we are searching for the girl." Sherlock paused looking at the waves and focused on them a bit longer. John was saying something to Sherlock but paused- he had receded into himself and was clearly thinking. "Sherlock?" asked John as Sherlock shook his head and turned. 

"Come on. We need to find clues." John smiled and replied: "He is cluing for looks." Mary shot her husband a look having no idea what he was going on about but Sherlock laughed and replied to John: "i thought you had forgotten that."


	12. Chapter ten

Mycroft tried to keep calm as Anarchy stood staring at him but it was unnerving. Her eyes were blank and each time she moved he winced. How could she be his niece? He took a deep breath and tried to study her face. But he was too worried she was going to kill him. He took a deep breath and licked his dry lips. "Anarchy." whispered Mycroft leaning as far forward as he could. There was nothing in her eyes. There was no flicker of recognition. "If Amondi is being truthful, then I am your uncle and I can take you to your mother." he whispered hoping that would hit her. 

It was then he noticed a flicker across her eyes. She was in there but struggling against the drug poisoning her mind. Suddenly her hand was grasping his tie and her other hand was posed to slam her fist into his face. "You do not wish to hurt me." replied Mycroft calmly and looking at her and trying to calm his beating heart. He did want to die but if he had too, he wanted to make sure she knew he did not blame her and it as not her fault. "Kill me if you have too. It is not your fault. It is that drug and it makes you susceptible to what the person you wants you to be. This one, Amondi wants you to kill me. And I am telling you Anarchy it is fine and not your fault. I do not blame you." he said this quietly as he could. 

Anarchy let his tie go and whispered: "No. I will not kill you. I will kill her." emotion returned to her face and Mycroft paused. "Anarchy do not react- you need to stay the same. Amondi and Doctor Fisher will be back and inject you with more and you may not win." Anarchy froze and swallowed. "I have an idea- but it is gonna hurt." Mycroft pretended to flinch as she grabbed his tie again. 

"I will free you- but your gonna have to fight me and I fight you." She paused pretending there was no emotion across her face. "We have to get under the camera over there- that is the weak spot." Mycroft nodded and replied: "Yes. After this is done, I think you can be helpful for the government." Anarchy rolled her eyes and replied: "Alright but I have no idea how Moran would react to that." Mycroft had tested her but she generally had no idea Moriarty was alive. He had not lied either, she would make a brilliant enforcer or assistant to him. 

She bent down with a impassive face and undid the ropes binding him fast and he rose. She rose and swiped at him and he moved back somehow dodging how fast it was. There was a cackle over the radio as Mycroft lashed out and cuffed her shoulder. She gritted her teeth against the pain but the blood pouring from the knock to it- was good. If they thought this was a proper fight- the better chance they had of escaping. 

She reached out kneed him hard on the knee making him go down. They were getting closer now. She was glad for it. He lashed out again and Anarchy blocked it but it was a hard hit and sent pain down her shoulder. "Finish it!" roared Amondi's voice over the radio as Mycroft looked at her and nodded. She could not do what she was trained to do- but right now she had no choice. She grabbed his arm and spun under it quickly and shoved her foot into his back. He disappeared under the camera but yelled in pain and then pushed himself away from the wall as Anarchy vanished under the camera and dropped her fists. 

"Sorry." murmured Anarchy smiling at him sheepishly. He rubbed his arm but shrugged. "Now- did you think ho to get the door open?" She nodded and ran to the other side of the door. At the place they were in- anyone looking through the glass of the door could not see them. Mycroft understood instantly and they waited with bated breath. 

Soon the door came open and they both launched at the guard. Mycroft shoved his hand over the mans mans mouth, while Anarchy shoved a hard punch to his temple making him go down. "he might be dead." she whispered but right no, that was the least of the their worries. They let him collapse on the floor when Severina had another stroke of genius. But it seemed Mycroft had beat her to it. 

"We need another guard." she whispered looking to see if another was coming. They went back to their places and shut the door. Mycroft was breathing heavily when the next guard entered. This one took a little more effort but soon they had left the under garments on the guards and their pile of clothing- Mycroft pocketing his umbrella tie pin- and Anarchy not caring for the clothes. 

Guards turned and replied: "Is she subdued?" Anarchy nodded and they smirked. One of the guards had been female and had black hair. One swift motion of the blade on the guards belt and it was the length of Anarchy's. Now they were carrying a fake Mycroft between them. The face down at the floor and acting like he was no one important, or his death was stupid and he didn't deserve his face to be. Whatever it was- no one second glanced them. 

Soon they threw the guard into a waste basket and emerged in the main part of Sherringford. Mycroft sighed in relief and dragged the girl with him up to the office, where he slammed the glass door shut and locked it. Anarchy took off the guard helmet and shook her lank hair about her head as Mycroft took off his. he pressed a button for The British government to send help. Then he locked the place down. 

Anarchy looked down and sighed. "We made a good team actually." Mycroft smiled at the girl and replied: "Yes we do." 

*

Sherlock had been back in Baker street with Mary and John when the alert Sherringford was under lock down hit his phone. Sherlock paused and took his phone from his back pocket and froze. How was Mycroft in Sherringford and he had been missing? "We need to go." snapped Sherlock as Mary and John rose. 

Two hours later Sherlock was on the small beach leading up to the compound. The British government were every with guns trained on the compound. Had Eurus done something else? But no this was not Eurus somehow. Sherlock strode past them when someone grabbed his arm. "You cannot go in there!" roared the man in green with the gun as John and Mary looked at Sherlock. "Mycroft Holmes sounded an emergency for hostiles in the building!" Sherlock froze snatched his arm from the arm and snapped: "They are all criminals!" 

The man froze shaking his head and replied calmly: "No- criminals broke into Sherringford by Doctor Fisher and now Mycroft and a girl are holed up in the office." Sherlock felt his blood go cold and the sound of everything vanished. 

Anarchy had been in Sherringford the whole time.


	13. Chapter eleven

Anarchy gritted her teeth. A doctor called Harry was sewing a wound inflicted on her by Doctor Fisher, shut. Mycroft sat in silence, somehow having found another suit. Anarchy felt like asking if he had a store here for them but now was not the time. Harry was a blonde haired doctor with grey eyes. He had a nice smile and was worried about Anarchy. 

Anarchy had still not asked Mycroft what he said while she was under the control of the drug. She did not want to ask, she was terrified what he may say. 

Amondi was still somewhere in the building- guards and some agents were trying to find her but Anarchy and Mycroft could not leave till she was found. Which Anarchy saw as highly annoying. Harry threaded the needle in and out of her skin then whispered: "We need to look at your shoulder." she gritted her teeth. It felt hot and each breath she took it pulsed in pain. Harry paused and put the back of his hand to her head and paled slightly. 

She was seating because she felt so hot. Now he was looking at her gravelly. Without warning she yelped in pain as he ripped open the side of her shirt and stared in horror. She looked down and about threw up in a mixture of pain and disgust. It was infected and there was pus forming out of the wound. 

"She needs to lay down and go to a hospital right now." Mycroft looked up very concerned but Anarchy told him to stay away- she did not need him being sick either. She knew she was very ill. Anarchy tried to rise but Harry forced her to lay down again. Mycroft paused and replied: "We cannot-"

"Sir she is going to die if she stays here any longer. She needs medical treatment and fast." Mycroft paused and then nodded at Harry and replied: "Your only hope is that they don't shot and kill you when you first walk out." Harry swallowed down his fear and looked at the dying girl. he turned back to Mycroft and replied: "At least I can die knowing I tried to save a life." 

*

There was no point of Sherlock trying to sneak in. All he could do was pace about outside, wishing and waiting for his brother to be safe. And for Anarchy as well. He paced about as John and Mary sat on the floor, tense. The atmosphere was oppressive and horrible. It was thick and hung over everything like a cloud. 

Sherlock turned when the blonde man appeared. A girl lay in his arms breathing shallowly. Guns were cocked and then Mycroft was there. "Do not shoot!" Sherlock froze- how did they get out? How did they even get this far without dying? People looked dumbstruck and looked at each other. Now what? Their faces were saying. "This girl needs to get to a hospital- she is dying." 

No one moved at all. No one knew what to do. This went against every protocol! 

Sherlock pushed past the people with guns and took Anarchy from the man. Her face was pale and she was shivering. He saw the wound and knew it was critical to get her the help he needed. Harry walked forward and looked at Sherlock. "Stay here with your brother- I can take her." Sherlock paused looking at Harry, Sherlock felt horrible- did he not see the pain he had caused this girl in his eyes? 

Of course Harry did. But it was not his place to ask. "Please- you need to be here with your brother. A person called Amondi is running havoc and can't be found." Sherlock paused taking a deep breath and handed the girl back to him. He did not want too but Harry was the best chance. Mary walked up and replied: "Let me go with you." Harry nodded and soon Mary and this new doctor were gone. 

John looked at his best friend and Sherlock turned to his brother. He scowled and replied: "What is wrong with your arm?" Mycroft smiled slightly and replied: "No need to worry about that. We have to discuss Anarchy." Sherlock froze and replied: "Yes we do. Moriarty...." Mycroft paused his face paling this was not good news at all. "Came to Baker street. He told me who her mother is." Mycroft paused and was relieved. So Sherlock knew? 

Sherlock saw his brother knew but was confused. How did he know it was Varian Vargas? Sherlock paused, something in his brother's face was not happy. He did not seem....Sherlock did not have a word for it but decided to say: "So you know it is Varian Vargas?" 

The effect was instant on his brothers face. Mycroft looked relieved then paused as he realised what that meant. Mycroft looked at his brother then replied: "Do not tell her. She cannot know." Mycroft paused....but now she was the only one who believed Amondi's lie. But...was it better that way? Was it better to believe the lie? 

Mycroft explained as they walked back to the office what Amondi had said. Sherlock was very quiet with John. He had no idea how Amondi knew that then he paused. Mycroft paused as well as it finally dawned on them. 

Eurus.


	14. Chapter twelve

Eurus was playing the violin beautifully. The cords were carefully put together and carefully played. Sherlock was marvelled at the beautiful playing and so as Mycroft. It was only John who stood back tensely watching. 

Eurus finally put the violin down and turned to face her brothers and John Watson. She walked forward and grinned at them. She knew why they were here and she thought it was funny. "Ho is dear Anarchy?" she whispered glaring at them as Sherlock snapped: "You knew Varian Vargas, didn't you?" Eurus only smiled. She knew Varian Vargas- she knew the real name that was under that. Sherlock looked at her and replied: "Why did you not tell us that she was Anarchy's mother?" Eurus smiled and shrugged. She knew from the reports Varian Vargas was dead. 

"Why did you tell Amondi you were Anarchy's mother?" Eurus had been waiting for Mycroft to get to that point and grinned at him. Eurus had her own reasons but it was fun to see the colour drain from Amondi's face and plus, she may have just saved the girl. She did not want Jim and her to be enemies after all. "Cause." whispered Eurus as Sherlock glared at her and John snapped: "Mycroft was nearly killed by the girl." Eurus froze and then grinned and laughed. "Oh the irony." 

Sherlock shook his head. This was pointless. Amondi was still in the building. Sherlock knew he was the best person to find her and vowed he would. Amondi was still after the diamonds. But she knew Anarchy did not have them or Mycroft. Sherlock walked away with John close on his heels thinking this over. Amondi had used dragons breath on Anarchy but had said there was an added kick to it? Sherlock shook his head, she was probably lying. 

Soon Sherlock and John were at the room where Anarchy and Mycroft had fought. The guard dressed like Anarchy woke up and John gritted his teeth imagining Anarchy driving a blade into the shoulder, deep enough to cause blood but shallow enough it didn't kill them. It also looked very painful. She sighed and looked up. her short black hair was crudely cut. 

She had blood running the side of her face, well did- now it was dried and flaking off. "Sherlock Holmes." snarled the guard. She had a strange marking on her neck. Sherlock scowled and told himself he would have to look for the diamond symbol, but he was sure it was the mark of all Amondi's guards. 

"Waht do I o-owe this pleasure?" Sherlock sat down on the chair opposite her and replied: "Amondi Harlow- did she leave this building?" The guard grinned and replied: "She was never here. She was for a moment but then she left." Sherlock froze, the guard was telling the truth. She was not uncomfortable or squirming. She was perfectly still and relaxed. He also knew this guard as a terrible liar, one of the reasons Amondi had hired her. 

He took a deep breath and replied: "Alright." he rose as John sent his best friend a look but Sherlock knew Amondi might not be here anymore. No one had found her and she had vanished off the face off the earth. Sherlock cast one look at the guard then at the door way. 

Amondi had to be stopped. But so did Jim Moriarty. 

*

Anarchy was sat on the bed, needles were stuck in her arms and liquid was being pushed into her body. She ignored the horrible feeling and played chess with Mary. The chess set was rather broken and some of the pieces were missing but what could you do? She was in hospital. 

Doctor Harry or as he kept Anarchy to call him Just Harry. He had walked off to get some food for him and Mary. So now it was just Mary and Anarchy in the room. Mary was holding something back from Anarchy, and she knew she was but Anarchy was not a person to press anyone for anything. 

"Anarchy." whispered Mary stopping herself from playing the broken chess game and looked up at Anarchy. She had no idea how to tell the girl her father was alive. Would she race out of the hospital? Mary realised she couldn't tell the girl. She was tired and had a black eye. She had a smattering of bruises across her cheek bones. Telling the girl would only cause her more grievance at a time she didn't need it. "Are you hungry?" Anarchy looked at Mary confused, she knew she wasn't going to say that but Anarchy shook her head yawning. If anything she wanted to sleep. 

Mary saw this and replied: "I will be back around six alright?" Anarchy smiled at her as Mary packed up the chess game and a nurse rushed in to help Anarchy, with broken ribs and a fractured wrist to lay down. Mary felt a pang of sadness for the girl. What had Doctor Fisher done to her? Yet Anarchy seemed to be carrying on as if nothing was wrong. 

Anarchy heard her close to the door. Harry rose and Anarchy smiled at him. "Thank you." she whispered and he nodded saying he would be back with Mary later. Anarchy smiled as he walked out closing the door and Anarchy closed her eyes as the nurse left. She opened them again, and tried to stop the flashing images of Doctor Fisher but...it was too difficult. She scrunched her eyes shut and after an hour- she heard the door open. 

Was it six already? 

When she opened her eyes she saw Moran and scowled. he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her with sad eyes. "I really thought you were gonna die there kiddo." She smiled weakly at him and replied: "Me too." He ran a hand through his blonde hair and replied: "You know I was never disappointed in you. I was just angry I never had the guts to stand up." Anarchy smiled weakly as she heard the door open again and Moran turned. "No-let me talk to her." He turned back and smiled at her weakly. "What happened?" 

Whoever else was in the room had not left. "Varian Vargas." whispered Anarchy wincing as it was painful to breath but the doctors had told her that would go away, once her ribs healed. "She had...a erm- doctor with her. Doctor Fisher." she whispered closing her eyes as she moved to get more comfortable. "When she first took me- he was there. Kept saying: 'She will be ready to go.' I had no idea what he meant and didn't care. I was furious that someone had managed this again. But anyway, after Sherlock saved me from dying by getting hit by a train and I took the bullet for him." She saw Moran's face changed and snapped: "Don't. He saved my god damn life and no one will ever make me think it was not the right choice." 

Moran said nothing, the girl could not see who was in the background but was listening. "I ended up in the hospital and I thin-think I was just coming around. And next thing I knew I was on a table in a place that was really grey and horrible. I learned later it was Sherringford and then- erm-" she paused unsure to say Mycroft Holmes was taken as well. "Erm what?" said Moran in a low voice. 

"Mycroft Holmes got taken as well. Amondi drugged with me something she called dragons breath or something. I somehow pulled out of it." She was not going to admit what Mycroft had told her at all. It was not her place to say that. And the only other person who could tell, was well- dead. "She wanted me to kill Mycroft and I was so close to doing it but didn't. We worked toget-" 

"You what?" snarled a voice as Moran shut his eyes. Anarchy froze- she knew that voice from anywhere. Without thinking about the pain she was in or anything else. She sat up and stared with her mouth open. 

Jim stared at her looking furious.


	15. Chapter thirteen

Anarchy stared at her father in complete silence. Fury burned through her- red hot and she knew she would start screaming in fury. How- why! She could not make sense of any of this. Her thoughts were jumbled over each other. She thought he was a ghost but that look on his face, no ghost could ever look that angry. 

Moran rose and looked at Anarchy then at Jim. "How are you ev-even alive?" barked Anarchy furiously feeling tears well up in her eyes. Everything she had gone through in the past year was for nothing! She didn't need to take over his network! Not if he was alive! 

"Why did you work with Mycroft Holmes?" Anarchy stared at him her mouth falling open and snapped: "Because I was going to die and he was going to die!" She couldn't believe it. He was being furious with her? With her? When he was the one who left her and left her to think he was dead? "You." whispered Anarchy turning to Moran furious,y who knew now his words had meant nothing. he was not disappointed in her but now...she was angry and she knew he knew he had been alive this whole time. She turned to Jim, feeling the betrayal worse than any bullet. 

"You have been alive this whole tim-time?" she spat furiously. her mind went straight to Sherlock and she knew it shouldn't have but- but- 

"Yes. I saw you were keeping the network in check. must admit I was shocked to hear that." Anarchy gripped her one good arm in a iron tight grip and whispered: "Get out." Jim froze as Moran's mouth fell open and he replied: "Anar-" 

"I said get out!" yelled Anarchy furiously, not caring if a nurse barged in and saw them. Good maybe then they would learn to treat her better! "I will talk to you both when i am ready." she spat furiously and gave Moriarty a glare. "And take your stupid network back. it is all you fucking care about." Jim froze, that was not true but the anger on Anarchy's face told him to push his luck. He turned to Moran and Moran could see the sadness in his eyes but he knew it had been to soon for the man to even step near Anarchy. Moran swallowed and left with Jim. 

Anarchy was left with the shards of her life and everything collapsing around her. At least when she thought he was dead, she could deal with it and tell herself, someone had to carry on. But now? She was left with the shards of a pretend dream and the dream she could have had as a life. She sunk into the pillow not sobbing, but letting silent tears run down her face. 

A couple of hours later she stopped crying but felt incredibly numb. She let thoughts of what a normal family would be like. One that was not where as soon as you could hold a pencil, it meant you could hold a gun. One that was not as soon as were old enough, learnt the ways to kill a man silently. One where family let you go to school. Not be home schooled. One where a family did not keep moving about. One where she was loved and safe. 

Mary opened the door and saw her red eyes and paused. Harry walked in after as Mary sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand. "What is the matter Anarchy?" she whispered. Anarchy was starting to hate even the sound of her own name. "He-he isn't dead." she whispered but no shook passed Mary's face. 

That is when Anarchy knew, everyone else had known but not her. 

*

"Why!" snapped Moran at Jim furiously. "I told you I was going to tell her slowly!" Jim whirled on Moran and snarled:" You had months! Months to do it!" Moran paused. Jim was right, he had had months to do it but he hadn't wanted to. Jim shook his head and turned glaring at Moran. "I told you to make her strong. Not weak." Moran froze and then snapped: "She has just gone through hell! Twice! No three times!" yelled Moran at his back furiously. "She is stronger than both of us combined. She is more humane than both of us!" Jim whirled around, his eyes were flashing dangerously. 

"She is twenty." replied Moran carefully, he was treading on thin ice. He knew he was and at any second the ground would open up and swallow him. Jim would be standing over the edge laughing. "She is young Jim. And she won't abandoned you." Jim paused and snarled: "Why would I care if she did?" Moran paused and snapped: "Because you would not be so angry if you thought she liked Sherlock Holmes more than you!" 

Jim froze, the words hit him like a bullet but Moran was right. Jim froze and Moran replied: "You are gonna have to earn her trust again. Me as well." Jim looked at him and glared. "A-" Moran rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He was the only one who could ever get through to Jim. "I am not the enemy. She is not your enemy. If anything- we are too her! Now deal with the fact she knows Sherlock Holmes and his family." Jim paused then turned and vanished behind a door. Moran rolled his eyes again but the atmosphere was not tense anymore but light and calm. 

*

Mary listened as Anarchy told her what happened. She sighed and took the girls hand as Harry listened with shock. When Anarchy had finished she took a deep breath, feeling it scorch her painful throat. Mary tucked her hair behind her ear and replied: "You have us okay?" Anarchy looked up to Mary with tears in her eyes. She nodded trying to not cry as Mary replied: "Now I think you need to sleep and rest." Anarchy lay down as Mary pulled the cover over her and for the first time. 

She felt somewhat safe.


	16. Epilogue

Irene paused. The scarf around her mouth was doing nothing. Amondi was a tall black woman with burly arms- that could crush her flat. "I know you are there Alder." Irene Alder had chased her across Europe, now she was cornered like a rat. 

Slowly, Irene came out of her hiding place and stood in front of the woman who turned smiling at her mercilessly. "My word." replied Amondi grinning as the short Doctor Fisher appeared. "I thought she would have gone to her father. Not you." She said it like Irene was some sort of filth. Heat went across Irene's cheeks but she ignored it and kept watch of the woman. 

"Go back and tell Miss Moriarty, that if she wants the cure- she will have to face me herself." Irene paused confused. Cure? What cure? What an earth did Anarchy need a cure for? "Now go." Irene saw her wave her fingers at her but she knew she would turn without a moments hesitation. Irene turned and left, brimming with questions. 

*

Anarchy had gone home finally. She had spoke to Jim and Moran. She had cried. She had screamed at Jim. But then she felt okay and apologised. Why she did- she had no idea. But now she was gripping her toilet seat and throwing up blood. She coughed up blood and threw up blood. 

She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, smearing blood and walked to the sink. It had been a little over a month. Her ribs were healed but each breath it still hurt. She knew why now. 

She took the small vial from a little case she had and lifted it up. There was a black liquid inside and each time it made her stomach churn with unease. But she knew how sick she would get if she did not take it. 

Taking the cork out and knowing she had enough to last her five months, she swallowed it down. Then looked in the mirror as pain convulsed through her. 

Amondi Harlow was going to die.


End file.
